How One Person Can Make My World Turn Upside Down
by iIce
Summary: The Tamers are on another trip to the DW, new feelings bloom and new enemies step out of the shadows, Ryos best friend shows up and knows that her death awaits.What can they do, What can Rika/Ryo do? Can their love conquer all? RyoRika
1. It Cant Be!

It had been about half a year since the D-Reaper had destroyed most of the city, even thought all their digimon partners had disappeared back into the digital world no one gave up, they were wishing that one day their digimon would come back to them, they were holding on to that dream no matter what!

Rika of all people had been affected most, she only realized that she missed renamon so much that she was isolating herself again, not letting anyone in!

She was walking home from school one day, when a voice called "hey, wait up Rika" it was a voice she knew too well "shove of Akiyama" "ohh ouch, that hurt pumpkin" Rika glared at him "just go away" she said walking faster, suddenly her Digi-Vise started blinking.

At Hypnos 

"Yamaki, what's wrong?" asked Takato "we got a message from the digital world! Digimon called the sovereign have called for you!"

"So we can go back?" asked Takato

"I suppose so" replied Yamaki

Takato talked to Yamaki about the portal in guilmon hide out, after a lot of whispering and nodding they finally agreed that they would meet there at 7:00 AM

The next day! 

The next day everyone met including Yamaki, who gave them another communicator that they could keep in contact, and then it was off to the digital world for another adventure!

When they got into a digital field, there were different numbers flying around them

"Should I choose which way again?" asked Jeri who was clutching Rikas arm

"I guess so" said Takato,

Jeri pointed under her "I think that's down"

Suddenly everyone was flying from the field and downwards into nothingness

"Jeri! If we survive this I will make sure that it was the last time you said something" shouted Kazu who was holding onto Kenta.

They all met the floor with a crash, "ouch, my butt hurts!" Rika head someone mutter

Not long after that did they find their digimon partners it seemed as if they had not been deleted for some reason, they were all hugging each other greeting each other, only Jeri stood alone "Hey there Jeri" said a very happy voice "Calumon!" the small white digimon dove into her arms hugging her

Everyone had agreed to go looking for the sovereign; they had been walking to through the desert until night fall

"I'm never going to get used to that" muttered Takato

The next few days they had only been going through the desert finding nothing, when suddenly a digimon flew down at them

"Ryo?" asked the digimon

"It can't be!" said Ryo, he knew that voice, he knew it well

The digimon landed on the floor, and with a bright light the one digimon turned into a person and a digimon, Lalamon was floating in the air next to a girl, she had her blond hair tied up into a pony tail, she was wearing a grey shirt which was partly of her shoulder, and she was wearing Capri shorts.

"Lily? I don't believe it!" said Ryo, he smiled at her.

Rika looked very angry, she wasn't angry she was furious, but to her surprise about Lily, she didn't know why but an anger rose inside of her!

Well that's all for now guys….hope you liked it, im so mean leaving you will a cliffy!

Muhaha evil laugh, okay lol im done!

Review please


	2. The scratches, Hates and new enemys!

Okay so i heard you need some more ryuki FFs so hers one, its not so much ryuki yet, but it will be just give it time!

Ree-Kun

--

„What are you doing here?" Asked the so called Lily

"We are here on a mission! We were called by the digimon sovereign" said Takato

"Oh Really? I was just heading to them, I got called to, and maybe we could head there together, that is only if you don't mind of course" Lily half glanced at Rika who was still in a bad mood.

"Okay let's vote" said Kazu "everyone for Lily" he put a great deal of emphasis on the word "coming with us raise their hand" just like Kazu Kenta raised his hand immediately, slowly so did Takato and Jeri, Henry shrugged and nodded it was only Rika who hadn't raised her hand

"Rika, come on don't be a kill joy! It would be nice to have some new blood in the group" Kazu moaned, "fine whatever let's just get going" said Rika ignorantly walking ahead

"Wait!" called Lily and Ryo at the same time "don't move" she said, she took out a card from her card holder and swiped it through her D-Power "Matrix Digi-Volution activate"

Lalamon Matrix Digi-Volve to: Zephyrmon

A bird like digimon landed in front of them, it had blue hair and wings, it was wearing a pink armor with the thighs cut out.

"Wow" was the only thing that Jeri could say

Henry however took out his D-Power

"Zephyrmon, Beast type digimon special attacks Hurricane Gale and Plasma Pods"

"What did you make her Digi-Volve for?" asked Rika

The ground shook beneath them, and a flying digimon rose from it

"MaloMyotismon, Virus type, he can create illusions" said Henry reading from his D-Power again

"Don't worry he won't hurt you as long as you don't look into his eyes, come on Zephyrmon" said Lily

Zephyrmon flew up to the digimon "hurricane gale" she shouted, two blades of pink energy came from her hands and hit MaloMyotismon, he fell to the ground with a loud crash

"Again" shouted Lily, but it was too late, MaloMyotismon had already scratched Zephyrmon and she fell to the ground

She stood up growling, she flew up into the air again "plasma pods" red orbs flew from her hands and feet, they hit MaloMyotismon and he fell to the floor un moving, Zephyrmon wanted to throw another attack at him

"Plasma-"but she was interrupted by her tamer "no Zephyrmon! He's done! Get back"

A glowing line was coming from the screen of her Digi-Vise she was holding it, it attached to Zephyrmon, she was pulling against the force that Zephyrmon was acting on.

This time MaloMyotismon attacked, but he didn't attack Zephyrmon but Lily

It cut her shoulder with its claws!

She fell onto her knees holding her bleeding shoulder; the whip that was coming from her Digi-vise had disappeared.

Ryo stepped in, Cyberdramon was now fighting MaloMyotismon.

In the end MaloMyotismon data had disappeared

--

Ill update if u review thats the deal!

Ree-Kun


	3. the new love that revolves inside her!

Heyy Guys! I'm thinking of this at the top of my head, I'm not that clever, but I'm trying my best and I told you that it's not so much ryuki in that chapter, but I'm trying my best here so please bear with me for a while!

Ree-Kun

That night they had settled near by a forest so that they were covered up from flying digimon that might attack them again.

Everyone seemed fine with the adaption to Lily, they were all happy to exchange their ideas and theories with her and debate about them.

It was late that night and Lily was sitting on a big boulder, watching the moon, Lalamon and Cyberdramon were keeping watch, the rest of them were all asleep, so everything was quiet.

She heard a cough from the floor and looked down to see Rika standing there hands on hips

"Can I join you?" she asked quietly, Lily who was surprised by this nodded and helped her up

"I'm sorry about how I was acting, you were just trying to protect us from MaloMyotismon, I know I've been cold but I'm just not used to" Rika looked as if she had to think hard about what to say "I'm not used to new things, I'd rather" Lily interrupted her "live in the past?"

Rika nodded "I was like you once Rika, cold and lonely, but when I met Ryo everything changed, since he came I could open myself up to others; I could finally live my life and accept me for who I was"

Rika tried to avoid looking at her

"Ryo is my best friend, we have been through a lot together, but I've been here for about two years so it's hard not to become the ice queen again"

"Hey! I'm the ice queen!" said Rika surprised at what she was hearing

"Nope, no one was as cold as I was, I'm the ice queen"

"Wait, did you just say best friends?" asked Rika, realizing what Lily had said to her "you mean you're not together? As in couple?" she asked

"Um last time I looked we weren't, he's all free and I'm solo to so he's all yours" she said sniggering

"What? Wait it's not like that I don't-" Lily's laugh interrupted her "don't lie Rika Nonaka, it's obvious to any person here that has a brain, excluding Kazu" she added

Rika blushed deeply still trying to keep her secret a secret, but Lily had it all figured out  
"I don't like Ryo that way! He's my best mate Rika, I wouldn't date him"

Rika a gave a sigh of relief, but hoped that Lily didn't hear it

"Maybe we should go to bed" she suggested, Lily nodded "but I think I should take over watch"

"No I will take over, you can go get some rest, you've been up here for a while I expect"

Lily nodded in thank and departed to her tent.

Rika told Cyberdramon and Lalamon to go to bed and that she would take over watch.

She sat there alone for a while until someone put a warm hand on her shoulder; she turned around quickly to see if it was an enemy, it turned out to be Ryo

"Don't freak me out like that" she said after taking several deep breathes

"Ohh Rika Nonaka scared? I've never heard of that"

"Oh shut it pretty-boy!" she snapped

"Come on pumpkin, you don't need to be scared when I'm around"

Blushing at the nickname, Rika realized what he had said

"You're the one that should be scared, of me beating the hell out of you if you call me that again" she said pretending to be angry

"Ouch princess that hurt! Come on you can't hate me that much! What did I ever do?" he asked seriously "I" Rika started,

But then she thought about it, what did he do? As far as she could remember he only beat her in the digimon card tournament (even that year she couldn't win against him), and he was known as the legendary tamer, but she didn't mind that much, it was all because he always knew what to do, always knew the right thing to say, and always had the right smile on his face to satisfy everyone.

"Rendered speechless? Aw so cute" said Ryo, giving her a one armed hug

"Get off of me, and what do you mean cute?" she pushed his arm away, "Don't touch me" she said, but then she caught the look on his face, he looked hurt, he wasn't pretending, he stared down at his shoes, as did Rika

"I'm sorry" she said quietly "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just not the type of girl that likes hugs and stuff" she stood up and started walking back to the tent when she heard Ryo whisperer "why?"

She turned around "what why?" he was still looking at his shoes; he was muttering to himself quietly "why does she treat me like I'm normal? It's not like the other girls, she's different, she's like a, she's like a, like a challenge" he finished looking up at the moon

She fake coughed "Ryo, I'm still standing here you know"

Embarrassed he looked at her but then said "you called me by my first name! You've never done that" realizing her mistake Rika blushed and started to walk away

"Good night princess" he said staying to keep watch

She silently smiled to herself "good night hot shot"

And with that she walked away into the girl's tent and went to sleep.

Okay so was that enough for you guys?

Review please, I love reviews I hope there was enough ryuki for one chapter, I know it wasn't a lot but I hope you liked it, remember REVIEW

Ree-Kun


	4. why always her? i want some action too!

Heyy, I won't be able to post up everyday anymore, my exams are coming up, and I'm not really the type on girl that studies for 10 minutes and then knows everything, so I'll try my best to keep you updated, sorry if it takes a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or their chars.

Ree-Kun

The next day everyone started walking

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Kazu asked

Takato scratched the back of his head "um not really"

Rika growled "you have got to be kidding! Anyone have any bright ideas?" she asked

"What? Not even Henry!" Henry also started to scratch the back of his neck

"Aw Henry you let me down!" said Lily sarcastically laughing

"Well I have an idea" she piped up "maybe if we split up and have a look around and then in an hour of so we come back right here and tell each other if we found anything"

Kazu immediately agreed and so did Kenta; Rika also shrugged and agreed "I don't think it's a good idea, what if we get lost or something, what if we can't find each other again" said Henry

"There is a way" said Lily

Everyone stared at her, no one was saying anything.

"Just run this card through your D-Arc and you can contact anyone with one, it's just that easy"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Henry

"Absolutely, what don't you trust me?" Henry hesitated, but then nodded

"So, Kazu and Kenta, Takato and Jeri, Rika and Ryo, and Lily and me, I guess" said Henry

Ryo looked at Rika, who looked back and nodded "hold on wait a minute" said Kazu

"Two things, one: did Rika just agree? And two: why don't I get to go with Lily" he asked

"I don't really mind with who I go" said Lily

"Okay, fine I will go with Kenta then" said Henry not really willing to.

A few minutes later Kazu and Lily were walking through the woods

"So Lily do you have a boyfriend?" asked Kazu smugly

"Well, not exactly"

"Do you want one?"

"Kazu, I don't want to go out with you if that what you mean" said Lily

"Aw man why not?"

"You're just not my type and anyway, I like someone else"

"Let me guess, Ryo Akiyama?"

"Ryo is my best mate, no it's not Ryo"

On To Rika and Ryo.

"So you didn't argue to go with me" said Ryo

"Shut it hot shot, I just want to find the sovereign"

Renamon who was walking behind them smirked and knew that it was a lie

"Is something happening?" growled Cyberdramon quietly

"Their fine" said Renamon still smirking "just fine"

About half an hour later

"Well we have been through everything here, there isn't anything here" said Rika complaining

"Aw come on, you can't hate me that much that you want to turn back just after half an hour"

"Whoever said it was because of you, oh wait, everything's about you, after all you are the legendary tamer" said Rika getting annoyed

"Did I say something?" he asked

"Maybe you should just stop thinking that you're the reason, because if you were I would have beat you up minutes ago!" she stormed away with Renamon first glaring at Ryo then ran after her

"What is it with her?" he asked Cyberdramon, he didn't answer.

Suddenly Rika came walking back

"I'm sorry, it's not you, it's just walking around isn't really my thing" she said crossing her arms

"Came to apologize, cute" Ryo had said the wrong thing, and got a punch in the shoulder

"Ouch" he said, as she walked ahead "hey wait up" he called running up behind her

Rika and Ryo were walking on deeper into the woods

"face it we are lost!" said Rika

"and whose fault is this? you were the one that wanted to walk back and just went storming off" but before he could say more Rika said

"its ironic isn't it?"  


"what's ironic?" Ryo asked

"it's just like a year ago; whenever you were there I would leave, because I always got so mad at you for beating me!"

Ryo laughed

"that is ironic"

Kazu and Lily

"come on, just once" he said over and over again

Lalamon huffed, Kazu wanted her to show him her attacks but she wasn't willing to without Lily's permission

Lily did not want to make a racket about it, she also didn't want the other digimon to hear them.

"Kazu!" said Gargomon

"What's up man?" Kazu asked turning to him

"there is something there"

Gargomon pointed at a bush

"it's a bush Gargomon"

but then something jumped out and attacked Lily

"why always her?" he asked himself "why not me? I want some action"

apparently the digimon had heard him and turned to face him

"I was only kidding you know, Lily we've got to do something" he called to her

but she was on the floor, grasping her shoulder, it was bleeding heavily again, the digimon must have known that she was hurt.

Kazu ran over to her

Tears were streaming down her face of pain

"Lalamon now!" she muttered to her digimon  


she took out a card and put I through her D-Arc

"Digi modify, matrix Digi-Volution activate!"

Then grasping her shoulder again she stood up

"Digi Modify Contact activate" she pulled the card through her Digi-Vise

She contacted the others and told them to meet where they had left.

After Kazu and Gargomon had destroyed the digimon they ran back to where they had their original camp.

Lalamon had De-Digivolved, and was floating next to Lily.

They walked into the camp; Lily's clothes were stained with blood

Jeri rushed over to her

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Jeri calm down it's only a scratch" said Lily

"Only a scratch? That's a big wound!" said Henry running over to her and sitting her down on a log

"I suggest one of the girls patch her up" said a voice from the shadows

Everyone turned

"Oh guys, this is Alice, her partner is Dobermon remember?"

Alice stepped out of the shadows; she wasn't wearing her normal black dress, but black jeans and a black sweat jacket

"I repeat maybe we should patch her up, now!" she added pointing at Lily, whose tears were running down her face again, she was still clutching her shoulder,

After Lily's wounds were patched up and the pain had stopped (well most of it) they were all sitting at a fire talking about what had happened that day.

Cliffy! Yay I hope there was enough ryuki in it for you! I know it wasn't a lot there was manly more Lily in it, but it all will have something to do with ryuki soon!

Remember I love reviews! So just give me some and ill try to update soon!!

Ree-Kun


	5. The secret saver!

Heyy guys look, I'm trying my best to post up or update every day or week, but my exams are coming up and I need to study! I'm trying my best really and I'm running out of ideas, the studying is getting to my head, but I'm still trying! Just please be a little patient I know most of you also have exams but mine are in a few weeks and until their over I won't be posting as much!

Sorry!! I really am

Ree-Kun

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole thing! I should have been more careful; I totally messed up the plans for today" said Lily to everyone

"Don't even go there! You were hurt! And you needed help" said Jeri

"Jeri's right, it only matters that you're okay now" said Ryo sitting down next to her and smiling at her

"You are feeling okay right?" asked Rika

Lily nodded, "I guess I'm just not strong enough" she said walking away

Jeri stood up as did Ryo

Rika stopped Jeri "let him do this, shell be fine" said Rika

Ryo found Lily sitting on a tree stump; it looked as if she were thinking, deeply

"Hey, you alright?" he asked

She nodded "it's just always me you know?"

Ryo knew exactly what she meant; she had been rejected, ignored and pushed away all her life! At a young age her parents got a divorce, and a few years later they both died, he knew why she had come to the digital world, and why she had stayed there for two years,

For her the digital world was the escape from pain, it was the one thing where she didn't have to face looking at what her parents had left her or how lonely she was, even with Ryo around he noticed that she kept distancing herself, he tried to help her, but she locked herself away….just like Rika had done.

"Look at the good sides, you have friends! And we all care about you! Look at Lalamon, she was sitting at the fire, close to tears because she thought it was her fault you got hurt" Ryo put an arm around her

"I just wish that sometimes I could be normal again, you know, have friends, go to school" she hesitated "have parents" she added quietly

"I know it's hard but, things change, so do people! Look I'm not very good at this am I?" he asked

She smiled softly and agreed "the others care about you too! We don't want to see you cry! And you're not weak!" he stood up and pulled her with him.

When they were back at the so called camp, everyone was still sitting around the corner

"You're not weak" said Henry firmly, looking at her "you're stronger than most people, because you can show emotion" Alice nodded in agreement

"She's definitely not weak!" said Ryo "she's the only one that ever beat me in the digimon card tournament"

Everyone looked up in surprise, as did Lily "it was only luck" she said quickly

"Yeah no one can beat Ryo man" said Kazu

"Well do you still have some luck?" asked Ryo

"You challenging me?" she asked

"I guess I am"

Everyone gathered around them to watch them play their card game.

Half an hour later Lily put down her card

"I win, you have no defense anymore"

Ryo laid his cards out in defeat "so much to luck" he whispered

"Rika id like a word please" said Lily

"Can it wait? It's late and I'm tired" she said

"Now please, its only gives minutes"

Rika followed Lily into the girl's tent to talk

"Do me a favor, and just tell Ryo how you feel"

"What?! Why would I do that?" exclaimed Rika

"He's not going to wait forever"

--

Henry and Ryo

"Did you tell Rika yet?" asked Henry

"No, I'm just afraid that she won't feel the same way"

"She does!" confirmed Henry "unless she just recently fell in love with Kazu"

Ryo smiled "maybe I should just ask her"

"Yeah you should" said Henry nodding

"So how's it going with Alice?" asked Ryo blankly

"Its fine, she's changed" said Henry

"Is that good?" asked Ryo

Henry looked uncertain "She's not like emotionless anymore, but somehow I don't think she likes Lily a lot"

In the tent

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? Then I'm standing there like an idiot" said Rika

"Let me point out the obvious, he looks at you, he flirts with you , he smiles at you, I don't think I need to say more"

"He's probably just wanting to tease me"

"He's my best friend, and don't think he hasn't been talking about you, he really likes you, so just forget about your doubts and go your way, give him a chance, he really likes you Rika"

"You probably just want to play match maker" said Rika suddenly becoming mad,

She stormed out of the tent past the boy and into the woods.

There she was leaning against a tree, thinking about her feelings towards Ryo.

Suddenly a purple light fell into her chest

"You really let me down Ryo! I thought that you would always be on my side, and I would always be on yours, and I thought somewhere deep down, that you thought more about me!" said Lily's voice

Rika looked around, she saw Lily standing on what looked like nothingness, like air, Ryo a few meters away from her was starring at her tear glazed face.

"I do! You're like a sister to me!" He said

"Then why did you leave me behind? Why didn't you help me?" she asked sobbing

"Because she was in danger, because I couldn't let her get hurt!"

"So ten years of friendship mean nothing to you?"

"I never said that! Of course I care about you-"

Lily interrupted him

"So why did you choose her over me? I know you love her and she loves you too! But is she so much more important to you then me? Do you really care about her more than me?"

"You can't say it like that! Lily please understands! It's like you and Jake! He would give his life to save you"

"And you wouldn't?" Lily was on her knees

Holding her shoulder

"All I wanted you to do was care!"

Something showed up behind her, and grabbed her

"NOO!" cried Rika and Ryo

Rika ran towards her but it was too late, she had disappeared with the monster that had grabbed her.

"Howling scream!" shouted a low voice, Rika woke up as the purple light came out of her chest and entered a big black figure

She looked around to see who had saved her.

I hope that's enough, I know it's not a lot of Ryuki and it was kind of more of Henalice but still, I'm sorry about the exams and stuff I will try to post up a lot! Just please give me some time!

Thanks for all your reviews!

I'll try to update if you review!

Ree-Kun


	6. When Trust comes in the game

Heyy Guys!

It's me I'm trying to update a lot, because I thought that you would like to see more, we are having a long weekend so I'm trying I'm trying! Thanks for being patient! I appreciate it a lot! I'm a newbie so I'm not very good at this!

Ree-Kun

--

To Rikas surprise Dobermon stepped out the shadows, Alice following him closely.

"Um, Alice what are you doing here?" asked Rika

"I wasn't following you, if that's what you mean, I went for a walk" said Alice flatly

Dobermon was growling next to her

"Pretty angry isn't he?" asked Rika cautiously

"He's just on his guard, you were lucky we were close by"

"Yes thanks a lot Alice!" said Rika bowing her head to show her respect

"Hey! Alice? Rika?" called a voices coming towards them

Everyone came running towards them

"What happened?" asked Henry

"Ask Rika" said Alice, everyone stared at Rika

"I was mad so I went for a walk, then something entered my chest and I, well I um"

She couldn't find the words to say it; to her it seemed so horrible

"What is it Rika?" asked Ryo

"I saw something, something bad"

Everyone kept looking at her

"The main thing is that you're alright" said Lily trying to distract from what had happened to Rika

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine" she said, she thanked Dobermon and Alice once more and then headed towards the camp again

"Lily caught up with her "What did happen?" she asked

Once Rika had explained what had happened to her they were light up by a warm fire

"Rika!" exclaimed Renamon

"What happened?" she asked

"Nothing" said Rika quickly

Renamon glanced at Ryo, who looked at Henry, to then looked at Takato, who shrugged and looked at Jeri she looked at Kazu and Kenta, they both looked confused and looked at Lily

"Don't look at me I don't know a thing" she said also shrugging and walking into her tent

Before she entered however she saw Rika give her a thankful look, she nodded and set off to go to sleep.

All the others were sitting around the fire talking; a cold wind blew at them

_I don't like this wind_ thought Rika

Ryo seemed to be noticing her thoughts "I don't think it's anything to worry about" He reassured her

She wasn't quite satisfied

The wind blew harder

"Okay maybe it does mean something" he said

"No really Hot-Shot?"

"Let's just go to bed, this is probably only for know it will probably lay down by morning" said Henry

Everyone did so, they all went to bed with Takato and Henry doing watch

At about 4:00 Rika woke up to take over watch

"Guys I'll take over" she said

She kept watch…..alone, singing quietly to herself

"Go away, can't one person have a little privacy in this world?" she asked as Ryo walked up behind her

"Can I trust you?" he asked her seriously

She looked surprised and nodded "Sure, I guess" she said

--

Cliffy, look guys I know it's not a lot but I'm out of ideas and I'm exhausted! (Student+DyingStudying;)) lol anyway I'm trying any good ideas review or message me

Ree-Kun


	7. When the feeling starts showing

Heyy Guys! It's me

I'm sorry for not updating I'm busy

But I try

Ree-Kun

"I think I know what attacked you" said Ryo sitting down beside her

"How do you know? There was nothing there except for a shadow" said Rika

"I know but I felt it"

"Ryo I think your just imagining stuff, it's been a long day maybe you should just get some sleep"

Ryo turned to look at her

"Caring are we?"

Rika blushed and playfully punched him in the arm

"I'm serious here, maybe if you just get some rest it'll all turn out better, and I mean maybe your wrong" she said quietly

"Maybe your right, I just hope you are" said Ryo

He seemed to have been giving that subject quite some thought

When Rika knew that he wouldn't let lose she said

"Talk about it with Henry and Alice, I'm sure they'll know what to do"

Ryo nodded absent mindly

"Rika there's something I need to tell you" Ryo hesitated

"I'm listening" said Rika

Ryo hesitated as if pondering or trying to find the right words

"Well I kind of-I mean, it's just that"

"Spit it out Hot-Shot I haven't got all day or night at this occasion" said Rika

"I well, like you, I understand if you don't feel the same way since you hate me and all, but I thought you might want to know that" said Ryo going scarlet

Rika was speechless; she looked at him then at her shoes then back at him and again at her shoes

"Just say something please" pleaded Ryo

But before she could say anything Henry and Alice walked up to them

"We found out what the wind was" announced Henry

Alice nodded "it seemed to be a disturbance in the data waves" she said

"You mean that the data isn't being transported properly to the real world?" asked Rika

Both Henry and Alice nodded

"But that means that there is something disturbing it" said Ryo

"Question is: what is it" said Rika

"Kill joy" said Kazus voice

"Yeah! Once we find something out that might help us you ruin it all Rika" said Kenta agreeing

Hey guys sorry it was this short

Im trying but im out of ideas so let me think for a day and I shall write more lol

BB

Ree-Kun

BTW I LOVE REVIEWS

Lol


	8. Miss IceQueen in person

Hey! I'm writing, I hope you guys like it!

Anyway let's get started!

Ree-Kun

"You don't even understand anything about what we are talking about" piped up Rika

Kazu and Kenta glared at her

"And you do? Miss-Ice-Queen-In-Person" said Kazu

Rika turned to look at him and ran at him

"Hey, Hey, Hey hold up, Rika calm down, Kazu shut up and Kenta back off" Lily came

She way holding Kazu and Kenta while Henry was holding Rika, they were all struggling

Henry looked at Lily who nodded; Lily pressed Kazu and Kenta's forehead they both fell to the floor growling in pain

Henry let go of Rika she had now calmed down and was standing arms folded and her back to Kazu and Kenta

"Ninja style martial arts?" asked Henry

Lily nodded, but turned when Alice glared at her

"You two" she said looking down on Kazu and Kenta "need to be more friendly and respectful, and you" she turned to Rika "need to learn to calm down, are we understood?" asked Lily

All three of them looked away "I asked if you understood me" said Lily more loudly

Again all three of them looked away but nodded

"You sure have a way with words Lily" said Takato, Jeri nodded in agreement.

Once dinner was cooked everyone sat around the fire eating

"I'm bored" Kazu spoke up

"We don't care Chicken-Brain" said Rika ignorantly

"Look who's talking-" piped up Kazu

"Is there a problem?" asked Lily sternly

"No not at all" said Kazu quickly

"Man I've never seen a chick scarier then Rika" muttered Kazu to Kenta

Lily ignored them, but Rika seemed evidently annoyed

She stood up and walked into the woods without another word

Ryo found her sitting on a log writing into a book

He put a warm hand on her shoulder and said "Don't listen to them"

She turned around staring at him

"I'm sorry but I don't think you understood them right" Ryo looked confused

"I'm the ice queen in person remember I'm not supposed to open up to anyone"

"Who said the others had to know about it?"

Rika turned "When we found the Sovereign, I think I'm going to stay here for another while"

"But why Rika? You have friends and family in the real world" said Ryo

"Yeah the real world, that's the thing, if I go back there I'll be all alone again"

"Alone? Again? You're not alone" this time Rika looked confused

"What about us, everyone back in the camp cares and worries about you, you seem so sad and confused we just want to help but if only you would accept it Rika, even Kazu and Kenta care! They would hate to have no one that picked on them, you need to come back"

"The only thing I need to do in life is dying when I'm old"

Rika and Ryo both chuckled

"The others would love to see the side you show me and Lily and Henry, they just want you to be yourself"

Rika starred holes into the ground

"I care about you too"

Ryo had caught her off guard! Rendered speechless she thought of what she should answer with

Hey, tell me if it was a bit off character! I'm sorry I'm having a total writers block and I'm working on 3 other stories outside in work books so please be a little patient I'm trying to make myself a schedule to when I can write and not cause I'm driving my mum up the wall with being late for my tutors and stuff

I LOVE REVIEWS

Ree-Kun


	9. The man she had hated all her life

Hi

Bye

Ree-Kun

"Why do you care so much? All I've ever done to you was be mean and ignorant" said Rika unwillingly looking at him

"I honestly don't know, but you got me"

"Ryo, I think I should talk to Rika" said Henry walking up to them

Ryo looked uncertain but left them to talk with a concerned look on his face

"How much did you hear?" asked Rika

"Enough to know that he cares and that you care back, but I knew that before, Rika come on, Kazu and Kenta didn't mean it"

"But they were right weren't they? I'm cold and ignorant that's just the way I am"

"That's not what I see; you can be kind you just hide yourself in your cold shell, maybe if you just open yourself more the others would stop"

"I don't care about the others" said Rika

"Rika" said Henry thoughtfully

"Henry I had a dream" said Rika

"Okay?"

"What if Ryo does like Lily more then he just admits? And what if she does to?"

"Rika, Lily's got a boyfriend back in the real world and Ryo admitted his feelings to you, so stop worrying you making me worried about you worrying"

They both laughed Henry had always known how to get to her, he was always there when she needed him,

_Flashback _

_There door opened and Rika entered her house unnoticed _

_She heard her mother screaming at someone _

_A man's voice spoke, it seemed oddly familiar _

_She opened the door from where the screaming came from and saw _

_Her father!_

_She ran back out of the room and into the city, there she walked to a telephone cabinet_

_She dialed a number_

"_Hello?" said a male voice_

"_Henry? Can I come to yours?" she asked_

"_Rika? What happened?" he asked_

"_I'll explain later please" _

"_Sure, okay"_

_She hung up and ran to henrys house where she knew she would get comfort and sympathy and understanding._

_End of flashback _


	10. Eavdropping peopleD

Heyy Guys!

So I'm going to say that I'm sorry for not updating, and that I have to start thinking more about what I write, but ill clear but the chapter this time, if you don't understand review me, ill add some answers!

Ree-Kun

Even though Rika always got calmness, sympathy and friendliness from Henry, she knew that it wasn't enough, even though he has been there for her in her worst times, she knew she needed something more, she needed love.

And that love she found in only one person, she one person she hoped never too see again…Ryo Akiyama!

Henry helped Rika, when her dad came back and fought with her mother about who Rika should stay with, when she lost renamon Henry was there to calm her down; He knew how to get to her in a special way, but in a different way.

For a while she thought that Henry meant as much to her as Ryo did, and she thought that he liked her more then she knew, thankfully she was wrong, but still he had been there…always.

"I can't do this!" she said out loud to herself

"Comparing two guys that are totally different?" she kept talking to herself

"Eh? Rika?" asked Henry, she entered back into reality

"Was I thinking out loud?" she asked, he nodded smiling

"Damn"

"You know it's not fair of you to compare me with your lover" said Henry as his smile turned into a grin

"So you never compared me with Alice?"

Henry shook his head "nope"

Rika raised an eye brow at him

"Fine maybe one or twice"

Rika smiled too

"Talk about fairness"

"So Ryo ask you out yet?" he asked

"Nice try, chicken head, but no, and he won't" said Rika stubbornly

"And why is that?" asked Henry

"Why would he? It's me remember?"

"So what?" came a voice behind her

Ryo and Alice where standing behind them, hands on their hips smirking

"I don't like people eavesdropping" said Rika smiling back at them

"Hey we weren't eaves dropping" said Alice

Henry raised his eye brow at her

"We were just, listening in?" she said trying to sound convincing

"So what about a double-date?" asked Ryo

"Here?" asked Alice looking at him

"Nah, maybe next eternity" said Rika chuckling

Ryo looked somewhat disappointed but then smiled cheekily

"I don't like that look, what are you thinking?" asked Rika suspiciously

"Oh nothing" he said in a singing voice

"See and this is why I don't sing, because you guys all sound horrible" said Rika sticking out her tongue

Ryo sighed shaking his head "gee I'm insulted pumpkin"

"Good thing then that I'm not your Pumpkin then right?"

"Is it me or are there sparks flying everywhere?" asked Alice chuckling

Both Ryo and Rika looked evidently confused "Alice that's not funny" she said

"Actually it is" said Henry walking up to Alice laughing

"Don't side with her? Are you people rebelling against me or something?" asked Rika

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No I'm delighted to see that I'm being disgraced by everyone" said Rika sarcastically

"Oh lovers' quarrel" said Alice

Rika glared at her "shut up" she snapped

"I take it that you're not willing to talk about it?" asked Henry suddenly becoming serious

"Not really" said Rika fuming

"You guys should break it up or ill have to put you unconscious" said Lily who had come up behind them

"What is it with people eavesdropping today?" Rika asked herself

"All of you" said Lily, eyeing Ryos smirk "That does include you Blue eyes" she added

"Come on Princess let's get back" said Ryo holding out a hand to Rika

She hesitated but let him pull her to her feet; he smiled warmly and pulled her along

"Damn slow down Akiyama" she said blushing noticing that he was still holding her hand

She let go quickly realizing that they were watched

Hope its good enough! I know its not a lot but its good enough for now alrigh?

Ree-Kun

P.s. ill update soon


	11. Its Over you win!

Hiya!

Well I'm trying to take your advice and put it into my stories!

Hope you like it!!

Xx Ree-Kun xX

--

„Hey Akiyama, watch what you do! "She bellowed ripping her hand away from his

He looked confused, she gestured to the others at the fire watching them

Kazu was watching Lily, as if magically enchanted to not being able to look away

Lily was reading a book sitting on a log

Jeri and Takato were talking

Henry was also concentrating on a conversation with Alice

While Kenta was trying to get some tips out of the digimon

For reasons that Rika did not know (?)

She went to sit down next to Renamon

Who was eyeing her suspiciously

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" Answered Renamon looking up to the sky

"I'm bored" said Kenta

"No one cares" said Rika folding her arms

"Your mean do you know that?" he asked

"Do I care?" she asked ignorantly

"Well you should, because no one likes you because of that" he pointed out

"Oh shut up" She snapped

"Its true thought" added Kazu

"Boys!" they turned to look at Lily

"Shut up" said Rika and Lily together

"Aw man you guys are so mean" complained Kazu

"Maybe we would be nice if you would stop complaining" said Lily

"He's too dumb to know what that means" huffed Rika

"Rika" said Renamon

"What? It's true" she said

"Look at yourself! And you ask why we don't talk to you" said Kazu to himself

"Kazu!" said Rika warningly

"Miss Ice Queen, I'm-not-opening-up-to-anyone" he said in a girly voice

"Kazu shut up" she said

"Hey look at me I'm Rika, the digimon queen, don't talk to me ill ignore you anyway" he continued

"Kazu say another word and your dead" said Rika looking mad

"Bla, bla, bla it's not like anyone cares" he said opening and closing is hand to represent Rikas mouth

That was it; Rika stormed over to him and hit him on the head,

"Ouch" he said holding his head

Lily too walked over to him and hit him across the head

"We warned you" she said angrily

This time he mouthed the words "ouch" before lying down on his back

Henry chuckled looking at Alice, who smiled too

Rika sighed crossing her arms again and sitting down again ignoring Kazus moans of pain

They heard Rika mutter something about where else he could but his complains

She walked into her tent to sleep leaving everyone starring after her

"Rise and Shine" called Takatos voice through the camp

"Shut up goggle-head" called Rika stepping out of the tent yawing

"Morning Pumpkin" said Ryo smiling widely at her

"Cram it Hero-boy" she said stretching

"Not in a good mood are we?" asked Lily coming up behind her also stretching

"Mhmm" replied Rika

"Rude much?" asked Henry smiling at her too

She didn't smile back

_Why can't they leave me alone this early in the morning? _She thought to herself

"Not a morning person are you?" asked Ryo passing her breakfast

Again she answered with a "Mhmm"

She looked lost in thought

"So when's our date?" he asked smiling at

"Mhmm" she said again, but the realizing

Henry, Alice, Ryo, Jerry and Takato laughed

She looked at them questioningly

Then she realized what he had said

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked punching his shoulder

"We agreed yesterday don't you remember?" he asked still laughing

"I said next eternity you idiot!" she said punching him again

"Rika, calm down, you're going to bruise his arm" said Henry chuckling

"Say something like that again, and I will kill you!" she grumped

"She's not lying you know" said Henry "shell push you off a tree and make it look like an accident"

This time everyone including Rika laughed

Ryo slipped his arm around Rikas waist

She glared at him and threw her breakfast into his face before standing up and sitting down next to Henry.

Henry only smiled knowing what was to come next

"Don't ever do that again Hero-Boy" she said angrily taking Henrys breakfast instead and eating it leaving him with nothing.

Henry chuckled lightly before reaching over to the pot to get some more oatmeal breakfast


	12. Rude Much?

Hiya!

Well I'm trying to take your advice and put it into my stories!

Hope you like it!!

Xx Ree-Kun xX

--

„Hey Akiyama, watch what you do! "She bellowed ripping her hand away from his

He looked confused, she gestured to the others at the fire watching them

Kazu was watching Lily, as if magically enchanted to not being able to look away

Lily was reading a book sitting on a log

Jeri and Takato were talking

Henry was also concentrating on a conversation with Alice

While Kenta was trying to get some tips out of the digimon

For reasons that Rika did not know (?)

She went to sit down next to Renamon

Who was eyeing her suspiciously

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" Answered Renamon looking up to the sky

"I'm bored" said Kenta

"No one cares" said Rika folding her arms

"Your mean do you know that?" he asked

"Do I care?" she asked ignorantly

"Well you should, because no one likes you because of that" he pointed out

"Oh shut up" She snapped

"Its true thought" added Kazu

"Boys!" they turned to look at Lily

"Shut up" said Rika and Lily together

"Aw man you guys are so mean" complained Kazu

"Maybe we would be nice if you would stop complaining" said Lily

"He's too dumb to know what that means" huffed Rika

"Rika" said Renamon

"What? It's true" she said

"Look at yourself! And you ask why we don't talk to you" said Kazu to himself

"Kazu!" said Rika warningly

"Miss Ice Queen, I'm-not-opening-up-to-anyone" he said in a girly voice

"Kazu shut up" she said

"Hey look at me I'm Rika, the digimon queen, don't talk to me ill ignore you anyway" he continued

"Kazu say another word and your dead" said Rika looking mad

"Bla, bla, bla it's not like anyone cares" he said opening and closing is hand to represent Rikas mouth

That was it; Rika stormed over to him and hit him on the head,

"Ouch" he said holding his head

Lily too walked over to him and hit him across the head

"We warned you" she said angrily

This time he mouthed the words "ouch" before lying down on his back

Henry chuckled looking at Alice, who smiled too

Rika sighed crossing her arms again and sitting down again ignoring Kazus moans of pain

They heard Rika mutter something about where else he could but his complains

She walked into her tent to sleep leaving everyone starring after her

"Rise and Shine" called Takatos voice through the camp

"Shut up goggle-head" called Rika stepping out of the tent yawing

"Morning Pumpkin" said Ryo smiling widely at her

"Cram it Hero-boy" she said stretching

"Not in a good mood are we?" asked Lily coming up behind her also stretching

"Mhmm" replied Rika

"Rude much?" asked Henry smiling at her too

She didn't smile back

_Why can't they leave me alone this early in the morning? _She thought to herself

"Not a morning person are you?" asked Ryo passing her breakfast

Again she answered with a "Mhmm"

She looked lost in thought

"So when's our date?" he asked smiling at

"Mhmm" she said again, but the realizing

Henry, Alice, Ryo, Jerry and Takato laughed

She looked at them questioningly

Then she realized what he had said

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked punching his shoulder

"We agreed yesterday don't you remember?" he asked still laughing

"I said next eternity you idiot!" she said punching him again

"Rika, calm down, you're going to bruise his arm" said Henry chuckling

"Say something like that again, and I will kill you!" she grumped

"She's not lying you know" said Henry "shell push you off a tree and make it look like an accident"

This time everyone including Rika laughed

Ryo slipped his arm around Rikas waist

She glared at him and threw her breakfast into his face before standing up and sitting down next to Henry.

Henry only smiled knowing what was to come next

"Don't ever do that again Hero-Boy" she said angrily taking Henrys breakfast instead and eating it leaving him with nothing.

Henry chuckled lightly before reaching over to the pot to get some more oatmeal breakfast


	13. Iv Had Enough

Hey Guys! I hope your happy!

Im Updating, I know its been a long time, I just couldn't think of anything to do that would make it a good continuation, but I hope this is alright!

Ree-Kun

--

„So Rika am I ever getting that breakfast paid by you? "asked Henry.

"Don't push your luck" said Rika, as Henry and herself were walking down the woods trying to detect anything new and unfamiliar.

"Rika, could you do me a favor?" asked Henry.

"I'm not going to ask Ryo out, if that's what you mean" she said not looking at him.

"He's gonna give up soon you know" said Henry, Rika noticed that it wasn't a question but more of a fact, she knew it as well, and she didn't want him to stop trying, she wanted him to try, just until she was ready to try a relationship.

So they went back to the camp after deciding that there was nothing unusual.

The thing about Henry was that he was mostly right, and she knew this, it had bugged her the whole evening.

She went to look for Ryo, and found him talking to Cyberdramon.

He looked up; Cyberdramon understood and went to talk to Renamon.

"You know, I'm sorry for trying, and I'm sorry that you find it so hard to let people in" he started leaning against a tree.

He continued "but if it's just a game of chase, then I don't want to play it anymore Rika, really, I don't, so I'm sorry, but I'm done" he walked away leaving her speechless.

"I'm sorry Ryo, that it took so long for me to realize but it's so ironic, that finally when I want to own up you walk away like I have been doing for the past years".

She went back to walk into the tent and sat down sorting her digi-cards "I'm sorry that I'm such a jerk" she said to herself.

"Who's a jerk?" asked Lily from the mouth of the tent.

"No one" muttered Rika under her breath.

"Ryo told me about what happened" said Lily.

"Of course" muttered Rika again hoping that Lily wouldn't hear her.

"I actually saw both of you, I was in a tree above" admitted Lily.

"Tell me if I just ignore you will you go away?" asked Rika.

"I also heard you confess to yourself" said Lily, Rika spun around "you wouldn't" she started "I didn't, but he deserves to know that the love of his life likes him too" said Lil, pulling Rika up and out of the tent.

"Who did you tell?" asked Rika even though she knew who Lily had told, she knew that he would also make her have this conversation; they both would until she gave in.

"Henry" she said pulling away from Lily "Move your butt and get over here, I need to tell you something" she said angrily.

"I think I know what this is about" he said to himself, but it ended up louder than he expected.

"Yes Henry would you like to let the whole world know?" asked Rika unpleasantly with sarcasm dripping of her voice.

Henry walked over to her, as Lily tried to sneak away "don't move, your coming to this is all your fault after all" said Rika grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her with Henry.

Alice and Ryo looked at each other puzzled.

Once Rika and the other two were out of ear shot she started "okay let's get this clear, no one is ever talking about what happened between me and Ryo this afternoon got it? And you will not breath a word to Ryo about it either, otherwise I will happily put you to a never ending sleep" she growled.

Lily and Henry nodded, but crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Blue eyes, come here a minute" called Lily.

"What are you doing?!" hissed Rika.

Ryo walked over casually with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Rika has something to tell you" said Lily smugly.

"What?! Lily, shut up right now" hissed Rika.

But Lily didn't stop, Ryo turned to face Rika "well?" he asked "its nothing".

Rika turned to Lily, and whispered "are you nuts? I just told you I'm not telling him about the confession are you really that low? Seriously stop this or you will end up dead".

"Okay okay, I won't tell him" chuckled Lily; she threw Ryo a tape and ran away.

Rika stood there dumbfound as Henry tried to suppress his laughter.

"What is this?" asked Ryo.

"Damn it she's ending up dead, it's nothing you don't need to listen to it, actually better yet give it to me" she said in a hard voice trying to grab the tape.

"I don't think so" said Ryo holding it out of her reach; he walked back into his tent, again leaving Rika.

A few minutes later her walked out again, his face astounded.

"Rika this isn't what I think it is, is it?" he asked.

"Well what do you think it is?" she asked.

"You?" she nodded angrily.

"Of course it's that! What else, well you wanted the game to end; it just did, because you know what? You won" she said coldly, walking back and getting into her tent.

Ryo walked over to Henry "She really likes me, it's not a façade is it?" Henry shook his head "no its not, she just can't get over her pride"

Hey Guys its me!

Well I just thought about what to do so, I Hope you liked it, please review, I would love that and then ill continue, im also happy for advise, I hope it wasn't so much OOC but im trying.

Im on holiday so ill have more time to update, since I can write at them beach!!:D:D  
Ree-Kun.

xx


	14. Guys Are All The Same!

Hey Guys!!

Im back!! Thanks for the reviews!!

Ree-Kun

The next day Rika tried to organize her say avoiding Ryo, this seemed to be difficult since they lived together in the digital dimension.

"Rika are you avoiding me?" asked Ryo.

Unfortunately for Rika it was her and Ryos turn to pack up the camp that they could keep moving towards the Sovereign.

"Geez would you look at that the boys a genius" muttered Rika while rolling up a sleeping bag.

"What did I do to get you so mad?" asked Ryo.

Rika sighed deeply "it's not you, it's me" she said.

Ryo looked puzzled.

"I hate admitting my feeling and I'm no good at it, so I avoid it as much as possible" she explained.

"But what's that got to do with you avoiding me?" he asked.

She stayed quiet.

"Rika?"

Still no answer.

"Rika if you-"

She interrupted him.

"Because I have feelings for you, damn it Ryo, I'm avoiding you because it's so easy for me to lower my defenses when I'm with you, but I don't want to lower my defenses because I don't want to be hurt again" Said Rika throwing another sleeping bag on the neat pile that she had just created.

Ryo starred at her.

"Don't make me explain it again, please" said Rika her voice trembling.

"Rika I would never hurt you" said Ryo softly.

"That's what they all say" muttered Rika.

"Who said that?" asked Ryo suddenly at her side.

Rika was hugging herself as if she were cold.

"My dad" she said tears pouring out of the corners of her eyes.

"You can say something you know" said Rika turning back to her normal self.

"What happened between you and your father?" asked Ryo.

"He just left packed his stuff, said he's leaving and never came back" said Rika sadly she still had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Ironic" said Ryo to himself.

"What's Ironic?" asked Rika looking at him.

"My mom did the same" he said.

"No way"

Ryo nodded.

"Weird" said Ryo.

"Totally" replied Rika.

They sat back to back talking about their past.

"Are you guys done?" asked Henry coming over with Lily.

"Yeah" said Rika standing up and giving Ryo a hand.

"Hey Blue-eyes had a good time?" asked Lily smirking.

Ryo looked at Rika and Smiled "It was alright".

Henry looked at Rika "it was alright" she confirmed.

"You've gone soft Rika" said Henry laughing.

"You wanne bet?" asked Rika putting one hand on her hip, but the she burst out laughing with the others.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Kazu.

"Your face" said Rika, everyone laughed now, Kazu just looked confused.

"Lets get going" called Takato.

So they set of walking towards the mountain in the middle of the digital world.

"I hate walking" complained Kazu.

"We hate your complaining" complained Lily.

"We could always suffocate him with Impmons bandana" said Rika.

Lily and Rika laughed giving each other a high-five.

"Lily you hang out with Rika to much" said Kazu.

"Kenta, why doesn't Kazus stupidity rub off on you?" asked Lily.

"It does" said Rika smiling.

Have fuuuunnn!! Hope you enjoyed it.

Review please!!

Ree!!


	15. Love Is Blind

Hey guys!!

Sorry that I haven't been posting up! Sorry bout the reposting chapters it's the comp!! :S:S

Im trying hard, but im in a major crisis, so please bare with me.

When they finally got to the mountain and climbed it to the top they saw Azulongmon waiting for them.

"Tamers, I see you brought a friend" Azulongmon looked closer "Lily very nice to see you again, later then I foresaw"

"My deepest apologies Sensei, I meant to come sooner but I met the Tamers on the way, and they needed guidance to Mountain Hangertan" said Lily bowing.

"Sensei?" asked Henry looking at Lily "you were taught by a digimon?".

Lily nodded.

By reading the looks on everyone's faces they were all probably wondering how a digimon can teach a human being.

Lily sweat-dropped looking at them.

"Jake!" called out Lalamon, getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Lily turned around, amazed of who was standing next to her master, it was a boy with jet black hair that fell into his face his eyes a piercing bright blue.

"It really is you" He smiled at her "What a nice welcome back into your life after disappearing for two years".

"Lily wait" said Rika "don't you think its strange that you disappear for two years, then suddenly your boyfriend shows up in the digital dimension looking for you?" she continued.

Lily ignored her completely and stepped towards him.

"Lily I think Rikas right, didn't you hear her?" asked Ryo.

"I heard her" said Lily closing her eyes, her hand reached out as she grabbed a card , it met her digi-vise.

"Digi-Vise, Digi-Load, disillusion" she said as she swiped the card through her D-tector.

Jake Disappeared "you'd think they would have learned their lesson" muttered Lily coldly.

She sighed sadly.

There was a puff of smoke and a digimon appeared in Jakes place.

"Back for more?" Lily asked icily.

The digimon scowled.

"Lily chill" said Kazu "let me do this".

"Don't play the hero, you haven't bio-merged yet, and anyway, I want to show Ryo something" said Lily, she waved Rika forward "I know you worry about her not being strong enough, I want to show to show you why that's not necessary, kick some butt" she added giving Rika a high-five.

"Renamon" Renamon nodded.

And the fight started.

"Diamond storm" Renamon jumped up throwing attack after attack at the digimon.

"Rika try bio-merging" said Lily eyeing the fight critically.

"Bio-merge activate" Rika swiped the card.

Renamon Bio-merge to- Sakuyamon.

"Time to end this" she said holding up her staff in front of her "spirit strike!"

Four different colored dragons appeared and ran through the digimon, its data went unstable for a minute.

"Twin blades of beauty and truth" the digimons data disappeared completely.

"You don't need to worry about her Ryo, she's stronger the you know" said Lily putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So lets get this clear, we walked all this way to the top of a mountain to watch Rika battle?" complained Kazu.

"Give it time Kazu" said Lily.

Kazu sat down impatiently, just the floor started to vibrate.

"Sensei" said Lily bowing again.

"Its been a while Senpai" said the real Azulongmon.


	16. Dissapearing

Hey guys!  
I got new alerts so thanks so much for adding and reading my story!  
xxx Ree-Kun

--

"How do we know hes not a fake?" asked Kenta defensivly.

"We dont" said Lily simply.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Kazu rudley.

"I was hoping to explain a bit to you" said Lily walking to Azulongmons side.

"You see two years ago I entered the digital world in grief and sorrow, I was found by Azulongmon, he then showed me the rights and wrongs about my decisions"

Everyone now sat down figuring that this was going to take a while.

"I left my human life behind me, and became data, not like you, unlike you I wont ever be able to step outside of the digital world anymore, because my soul is made of no more then numbers now, even though you are data at the moment when you return to the real world you will become solid with flesh and blood again, with humanity, I however will dissapear"

Henry noticed that she kept a poker face on the whole time.

"You are probably wondering why I am telling you this, you think that you dont need to know this, truth is you do need to know this because I am the greatest weapon you have, you see, when I came here the digital world was a peaceful place full of love and harmony, but not long after my arrival had chaos broken out, digimon started dissapearing, data wavesbeing disturbed and no one knowing why".

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I was attacked and at that time Lalamon saved me, and I became her vertual tamer, soon enough we figured out what the disturbences were and figured out how to fight them, over a years time Azulongmon trained me and accepted me , now, the disturbences are created by a virus called Shine (Sh-ii-n-ee) anything that gets in its way will be distroyed, the only thing that weakens it are bonds, i dont mean like being nice or mean but friendship, loyalty and love, its the light that hurts the dark monster of destruction"

Azulongmon nodded in agreement.

"Lily, that means that you cant be destroyed right?" asked Henry looking at the floor in thought.

"Yes, I am the only thing that cannot die in this world, theoreticaly"

"Why?"

"Thats a different story, for a different time, for now you need to learn how to attack and defend, ive done my part I can only teach you now"

Ryo was still thinking "Basicly what your saying is that, this Shine virus, its part of you?".

Everyone starred at him "Ryo? she never said anything like that" Alice said.

"No, but it makes sense" it was Rika this time "She figured out how to harm the virus, which also means that she obviously attacked it, she must have gotten hurt, thats why she knows where to lead us, that why she knows when things are going to happen, she has a conection to it, right Lily?".

Lily smiled sadly, they had figured out more then she had hoped "Thats right Rika".

Ryos eyes flashed her face then to Rikas "You know what this means dont you?" Rika nodded.

"It means once the virus is destroyed so is Lily"

Everyone gasped "NO!" Rika turned to see Jeri "We cant do anything about it Jeri, its just the way things go, there are certain things in life that we cant control this is one of them!" said Rika harshly.

Jeris eyes started to water "But, but it cant be, Lily cant just die, isnt there a differnt way?".

"She knows that there are things in life that have to be sacrifised, to protect the people she loves, even if its the cost of her own life,  
shes willing to make that choice to save us all! so stop being so selfish, and realize that it isnt about us anymore! its about saving the world,  
like we did two years ago, like we have to do now!".

"Stop! Stop it!" Takato was now holding Jeri who was sobbing in his arms "you once told us to grow up Rika, we did, and as adults or teenagers we have to look at every possible perspective to save this world, screaming at Jeri isnt going to solve anything, we need to come up with and idea".

--

HEY GUYS!!

Well, thats it for now, im sorry its short.

anyway, more reviews.

and.  
IF YOU HAVE ANY GREAT IDEAS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO ADD REVIEW THEM AND ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO WHOEVER GIVES ME THE MOST DETAILED AND BEST IDEA, THAT IDEA WILL BE USED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS

good luck!  
:D xx Ree-Kun

REVIEWWWWW 


End file.
